As electronic devices move toward operation at faster data rates, the electrical interfaces on these devices along with the electrical transmission cables will reach their bandwidth capacity limitations. Additionally, electronic devices are trending toward having smaller and thinner footprints. Optical fibers have displaced copper-based connectivity in much of the traditional long-haul and metro telecommunication networks for numerous reasons, such as large bandwidth capacity, dielectric characteristics, and the like. As consumers require more bandwidth for consumer electronic devices, such as smart phones, laptops, and tablets as examples, optical fibers and optical ports for optical signal transmission are being considered for replacing the conventional copper-based connectivity for these applications. Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation.
In this regard, fiber optic plug connectors and optical receptacle connectors (hereinafter “fiber optic plugs” and “optical receptacles,” respectively) can be provided to facilitate optical connections in electronic devices with optical fibers for the transfer of light. For example, optical fibers disposed in a fiber optic plug can be optically connected to an optical receptacle disposed in an electronic device for providing an optical connection to the electronic device. To maintain a good optical connection, the fiber optic plug is designed to have a tight, friction fit within the sidewalls of the optical receptacle when the fiber optic plug is inserted into the optical receptacle. Otherwise, the fiber optic plug may loosen within the optical receptacle during normal use. Thus, the fiber optic plug should be designed to have enough physical strength to receive an applied insertion force to overcome the sidewall resistance of the optical receptacle when the fiber optic plug penetrates the optical receptacle.
However, the ferrule in the fiber optic plug that precisely locates optical fibers within the fiber optic plug housing may be sensitive to applied insertion forces. Any biasing of the insertion forces applied to the fiber optic plug during insertion into the optical receptacle may result in misalignment of the ferrule within the fiber optic plug housing. As a result, the optical fibers supported in the ferrule of the fiber optic plug may be misaligned with the optical channels of the optical receptacle thereby causing insertion loss. Insertion loss can result in failure to provide a suitable optical connection or reduction in bandwidth.